This invention relates to tools for applying grout between tiles.
Grout is an initially fluid mortar material that is used to fill in the gaps between tiles mounted on an underlying surface. After application in a mouldable state, the grout hardens into a durable, protective and decorative layer between the tiles.
The application of grout between tiles has traditionally been done by applying the grout atop the tiles to be finished and then using a spreading tool such as a trowel to spread the grout in a thin layer over the tiles with the result that grout is deposited in the gaps or recesses between the tiles. The excess grout is then scraped or sponged from the tiles to expose the tile surface. Subsequently, the grout in the recesses is preferably compressed and shaped to form a smooth grouting joint between adjacent tiles. Finishing a tile surface is therefore a labour intensive job that is time consuming and tends to result in wasted excess grout material.
The present invention is directed to a grout application tool that delivers the grout directly to the recess between the tiles to avoid the need for a trowel tool and scraping of the grout over tile surfaces. The present invention also provides a finishing portion for compressing and shaping the grout to create a smooth and strong grout joint.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a tool for delivering grout into a recess between adjacent tile surfaces comprising:
a body for gripping by the user;
an elongate, resilient channel member on the body adapted for retaining a line of grout and delivering the grout into the recess by aligning and pressing of the channel member over the recess.
The present invention also provides a tool for compressing and shaping grout within a recess comprising:
a body;
a compressing member extending from the body to compress and shape the grout in the recess; and
a scraping portion mounted to the body to channel grout into the recess and remove excess grout.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides a combined tool for applying grout into a recess between adjacent tile surfaces comprising:
a body for gripping by the user;
an elongate, resilient channel member on the body adapted for retaining a line of grout and delivering the grout into the recess by aligning and pressing of the channel member over the recess; and
a finishing portion on the body for compressing and shaping the grout after delivery into the recess.
The tools of the present invention avoids wasting of grout and increase the speed of application without sacrificing the appearance or integrity of the grout joint.